


Rex/Emmet Prompt Requests

by SeaOfClouds



Series: Rex/Emmet Requests [1]
Category: The LEGO Movie (2014), The LEGO Movie 2: The Second Part (2019)
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 01:20:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeaOfClouds/pseuds/SeaOfClouds
Summary: Submit your Remmex headcanons/prompts/ideas in the comments and I'll do my best to fulfill them!Requests are currently: Open!





	Rex/Emmet Prompt Requests

Hello! ヽ(゜∇゜)ノ

I am currently writing several Rex/Emmet fics, most far longer than they should be, so I was looking to take some requests for this pairing to do on the side.

Feel free to leave your requests in the comments!

Each request will be added as a new work in this series, with their own related tags/ratings/etc. This will also allow me to gift the fic to whoever requested it.

Aiming at most fics to be between 500-3,000 words depending on the prompt and how it plays out as I'm writing it.

I'm not confident yet with writing smut... but willing to take anything from fluff to smut and see how I go.

(However if there's something I'm uncomfortable with in a request, I'll say so.)

... I feel like this fandom is dying already so let's keep it alive!

(ﾉ◕ヮ◕)ﾉ*:･ﾟ✧

 


End file.
